


The Thing About Organization 13

by Atomsk_the_Pirate_King



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: General, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 04:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20868098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atomsk_the_Pirate_King/pseuds/Atomsk_the_Pirate_King
Summary: No comment





	The Thing About Organization 13

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS AND ITS CHARACTERS**

**HELLO EVERYONE. THIS IS SONICTHEHEDGEHOG240 WITH ANOTHER THEORY INSTALLMENT. NOW THE LAST TWO WERE ABOUT ALIENS AND OUTERSPACE. SO NOW I'M GOING TO TALK ABOUT THE MAIN VILLANS OF "KINGDOM HEARTS".**

Now we know that Organiation 13's goal is to use keybladers like Sora and Roxas to kill every heartless that they see to make Kingdom Hearts. And when that happens they can finally exist.

All of you know the Organization's real names (almost all of them), but has anyone ever wonder where they come from?

Here's a list of names of the first (7) that form Organization 13

1) Braig (Xigbar No.2)

2) Dilan (Xaldin No.3)

3) Even (Vexen No.4)

4) Aeleus (Lexaeus No.5)

5) Ienzo (Zexion No.6)

6) Isa (Saix No.7)

7) Lea (Axel No.8)

They all live in a place called Radiant Garden, which was later changed to Hollow Bastion and then switched back to Radiant Garden in "Kingdom Hearts 2". The only reason that I didn't put Xehanort (Xemnas No.1) in because he is a different story.

In "Birth BY Sleep", the original Xehanort was a keyblade master (like Master Eraqus and Master Yen Sid) whose plan was to make the ultimate keyblade. However, that plan failed by the original keyblade wielders. So his next step was to releasee his heart and transfer it to Terra, whom is now the new Xehanort.

(**A/N: I like to point out that like Xehanort, Terra and his friends came from the Land of Departure**)

Now that we cover half of the group, let's go to the other half.

Here's a list of (6) members that were found and recruited:

1) Demyx No.9

2) Luxord No.10

3) Marluxia No.11

4) Larxene No.12

5) Sora (Roxas No.13)

(only 4 of the member's names are unknown)

Before I start talking about 9-12, I'm gonna say something about Roxas.

Now we all know that Sora sacrifices his heart to save Kairi and became a heartless. Thus creating his nobody, Roxas. But after looking at Birth By Sleep" and "Kingdom Hearts 2: Final Mix", I managed to find something important.

First, Roxas wasn't actually Sora's nobody. His real name was Ventus (or Ven). Like Terra, he lived in the Land of Departure, but it wasn't really his home world. Where comes from is uncertain but it's obvious that Xehanort found Ven at a young age and took him as his apprentice (like in Star Wars were the Jedi locate force-sensetive kids and bring them to their temple training).

Ven was used by Master Xehanort to make the ultimate keyblade before going to the Land of Departure. However, all that effort caused damage to his heart and out came his darker half, Vanitas.

Second, when Aqua took Ven's body to what's left of their home world, she uses Master Eraqus' keyblade to form Castle Oblivion. The same place Marluxia and the other 5 members use in "Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories". Around the same time where Ven's light found Sora.

Third, Sora releases his to save Kairi and other princesses as well. It would be possible that part of Ven's light managed to find its way to Ven's body in Castle Oblivion and was able to wake up but couldn't remember anything about him or his life. But if that were the case, then Xemnas would've found him at the castle instead of Twilight.

Speaking of Xemnas, in "Kingdom Hearts 2: Final Mix, there was a scene where an Organization member (obviously Xemnas) got inside Ansem's lab and uploads a CD which grants him access to a secret underground chamber. As he goes downstairs, he enters a room that has two things: a chair and Aqua's armor. If you make a comparison, that room looks like the one in Castle Oblivion.

Also, when Riku and Sora was battling one of Xemnas' forms, it pretty obvious that he was using Aqua's armor.

Now back to theory about Organization 13's origin. We haven't found what were the homes of No.9,10,11 and 12.

So here's what I think:

1) Demyx controls water so it's possible that he came from Ariel's world as a merman.

2) Luxord obviously came from "Pirates of the Caribbean", because of gambeling and knowing the code.

3) I don't know much about Marluxia, so a friend of mine at work believed that he came from "Alice in Wonderland",because of the flowers.

4) And last we have Larxene. In Greek Mythology, Zeus had kids. I think she could've been Zeus' daughter and somerhow inherited some of his lightning powers.

I guess we'll never know.

That's all I got for this one.

Thanks for reading and no flame please :D


End file.
